Have You Seen Heaven?
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: "Apa kau pernah melihat surga? Tidak?" / "Bagaimana dengan neraka?" / Yang terlihat tak selamanya menggambarkan apa yang di hati. Andai saja, mereka bisa lebih terbuka dalam mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Salah paham tak akan berakhir dengan perpisahan. / SasuIno. Warnings inside. For DeeValerya.


" _Apa kau pernah melihat surga? Tidak?"_

 _._

" _Bagaimana dengan neraka?"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAVE YOU SEEN HEAVEN?**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Canon-setting—AR. Abnormally POV-changing. Slight SaiIno and SasuSaku.**_

 _ **Special for my debt collector /eh/**_ —DeeValerya

* * *

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

Mimpi itu terus berulang. Tak hanya sekali. Seolah mengejekku—seolah mengejek perjuanganku dan segala yang kucita-citakan.

Aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa menerima kebahagiaan ini begitu saja. Tak boleh.

Karena semua semu.

Rambut merah muda di hadapanku yang tersenyum kekanakan, mata hijaunya yang memandangku penuh pengharapan—semuanya semu.

Aku melihat Haruno Sakura. Aku melihat _cintanya_. Jelas—sangat jelas.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku menyentuh dahinya dan mengutarakan terima kasihku.

Namun, aku tak melihat masa depan yang selama ini kukubur dalam-dalam. Aku menajamkan setiap indraku. Berusaha memastikan bahwa mungkin masa depan itu hanya tersembunyi. Atau tak ingin mengganggu.

Samar. Aku merasakannya—atau mungkin ini hanya ilusi yang menyedihkan. Dia tidak muncul; dia _tidak akan_ muncul. Sebaliknya, ia malah semakin menjauh.

Gerbang kebahagiaan itu menjauh.

.

.

.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

.

Aku mengempaskan diriku ke salah satu kursi. Pening. Menyesakkan.

Sudahlah; kalah dan menyerah.

Tak biasanya aku merasa ingin merutuki diri. Aku tak suka meninggalkan segala sesuatunya tak terselesaikan. Aku tak suka menyesal tanpa berusaha.

Namun, aku melihatnya. Melihat mereka dan kebersamaan. Terlalu kokoh untuk bisa kumasuki. Terlalu kuat untuk bisa kupatahkan. Terlalu pahit … untuk tetap berada di sana.

 _Tsk_. Apa lagi yang kuharapkan?

Mungkin dia sudah lupa.

" _Apa kau pernah melihat surga?_

— _Tidak?"_

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

" _Bagaimana dengan neraka?"_

Langkahku memberat seiring dengan jarak yang akan segera memisahkanku dengan Konoha _gakure_. Perpisahan sudah kuucapkan pada mereka—pada rekan satu timku. Kini aku akan menempuh perjalanan seorang diri.

Melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri; apa perdamaian yang dititipkan kakakku benar-benar bisa terwujud setelah perang yang banyak merenggut nyawa ini? Atau justru kegelapan akan mencari celah?

Orochimaru dan tim Taka tak terlihat di mana pun. Harusnya, si rambut merah itu ada di sekitarku. Aku tahu perasaannya dan aku bukan tidak sengaja memanfaatkannya. Melihat ketiadaannya di sini membuatku cemas; mungkin kegelapan akan kembali datang. Entah kapan.

Langkahku terhenti dan kepalaku kembali menoleh ke belakang. Aku melihat masa lalu yang akan segera kutinggalkan.

Apa dia akan menunggu? Atau segera lupa?

" _Bagaimana dengan neraka? Pernah melihatnya?"_

.

.

.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

.

Tidak bisa begini. Bukan caraku melarikan diri seperti ini.

Aku bangkit. Ya, setidaknya satu salam perpisahan. Atau pelukan. Atau ungkapan dan pernyataan. Apa sajalah—tapi bukan dengan berdiam diri.

Aku sudah akan memusatkan _chakra_ di kaki, sementara benakku terus berseru: _Semoga belum terlampau jauh!_

Dan aku berhenti—tepatnya, aku tak jadi berlari. Aku terpaku. Sosok itu tersenyum dan mendekat ke arahku. Rambutnya yang hitam dan senada dengan bola matanya seketika menggoyahkan pemikiran keras kepalaku.

Aku melihat _bayangannya_.

"Hai, Yamanaka. Kau mau ke mana?"

Lalu bayangan _mereka_.

"Oh. Hai, Sai."

Tak terjawab. Kedua tanganku langsung bersidekap di depan dada. Seulas senyum refleks tersungging.

Mataku terpaku, kakiku terpaku, tubuhku terpaku. Mulutku kaku.

Aku tak menjawab, tapi aku seolah mendapat jawaban.

Aku berhenti sejenak. Merenung sesaat. Kini aku melangkah di tikungan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

Berapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan Konoha _gakure_. Sejauh penglihatanku, setiap desa tengah membangun ulang struktur dan infrastruktur yang sempat berantakan. Aku tetap mengendus kegelapan yang masih tersamarkan. Bau asap belum memenuhi udara.

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

Dan dalam kesendirian, dalam perenungan, aku selalu kembali padanya.

" _Apa kau pernah melihat surga?"_

Entah kapan, di suatu saat di masa lampau ia pernah menanyakannya. Di tengah perang. Saat aku kembali pada dia dan mereka.

Ia tersenyum lebar, semangatnya seakan meluap. Meski awalnya ia dilarang untuk percaya padaku, pada satu kesempatan ia berhasil mendekat.

Dan dia berbisik—

 _[Srak!]_

Ingatanku terputus saat kudengar suara gemerisik di jalur hutan yang kulalui. Mataku menyipit dan kewaspadaanku meningkat.

Singkat, tapi aku seakan melihat helaian rambut merah yang berkibar. Lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Aku tidak senang. Firasatku tentang kegelapan yang akan datang mungkin tidak salah.

Dan tidak. _Sekali lagi_ , aku tidak senang.

.

.

.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak ia meninggalkan Konoha _gakure_. Sekali-dua kali, aku mendapati Sakura yang bagaikan mayat hidup—tak bergairah, tak bersemangat, menebar senyum palsu. Aku tahu, diam-diam ia ingin menangis.

Aku pun ….

Seandainya tidak ada Sai. Seandainya kami tak segera menjadi dekat. Seandainya Kakashi—selaku _Hokage_ Keenam—tidak mempersatukan kami dalam sebuah misi.

Mungkin aku pun akan termenung dan tak bisa memberi penghiburan pada sahabatku sedari kecil yang kini sibuk bertugas di rumah sakit tersebut. Nyatanya, aku bisa tersenyum. Aku bisa tertawa lebar. Aku bisa menepuk punggung Sakura dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia akan kembali.

Bagaimana aku bisa seyakin itu?

Padahal, kadang pun, aku masih bertanya,

"Apa kau sudah bisa melihat surga sekarang?"

Aku tahu suaraku tak akan tersampaikan oleh angin. Jarak yang terbentang sudah terlampau jauh. Semua kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu mungkin hanya ilusi yang sifatnya semu. Aku yang terlalu gembira, aku yang terlalu berharap.

Surga yang kulihat waktu itu, tak lebih ungkapan rasa senangku karena ia yang hilang telah kembali. Meski katanya sementara—meski katanya ia membantu hanya untuk mencapai tujuannya sendiri.

Menjadi _Hokage_ katanya waktu itu— _hmph_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bebatuan cokelat di sekitar mereka runtuh akibat serangan_ Bijuu _. Para_ Rookie Nine _berserta Tim Guy berpencar—meloncat ke tempat yang lebih aman tanpa benar-benar merencanakan ke mana mereka akan berpijak. Kejadian itu tak berselang lama setelah Uchiha Sasuke memutuskan untuk membantu shinobi Konoha dan aliansi._

 _Saat itulah, mata biru kehijauan Yamanaka Ino menangkap sosok yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Mungkin hanya permainan takdir yang iseng. Namun, apa pun itu, Ino sangat ingin berterima kasih karenanya._

 _Senyumannya melebar saat ia berkata,_

"Nee _, Sasuke-_ kun _," katanya setengah berbisik. "Apa kau pernah melihat surga?"_

 _Sasuke menyipitkan mata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan menyiratkan, 'Apa kau bodoh? Di saat seperti ini membicarakan soal surga? Apa itu sebuah doa agar aku cepat mati?'_

" _Tidak?" lanjut Ino lagi. Ia memperbaiki posisi berdirinya._

 _Lalu, bersama-sama keduanya meloncat mundur untuk menghindari serangan Bijuu yang membuat tanah di depan mereka kembali hancur—terbelah._

" _Aku bisa melihatnya," ungkap Ino lebih lanjut. Sesaat, ia memutuskan berhenti bicara—kesadarannya teralihkan pada batu karang besar yang menyentuh punggungnya._

 _Kelengahan Ino yang hanya sekejap itu bisa berakibat fatal, andai Sasuke tidak segera menyeretnya menjauhi batu karang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Lelaki bermata gelap itu menarik tangan Ino dan segera membuat keduanya meloncat karang demi karang. Tidak ada yang menyadari kedekatan mereka saat itu—masing-masing tengah sibuk menyelamatkan diri._

 _Baru saat Naruto berteriak untuk menanyakan kondisi rekan-rekannya, tangan keduanya terlepas. Mata keduanya kini memandang penuh pada hamparan tanah yang berantakan dan kehancuran yang terjadi di sana-sini. Sasuke mendengus._

" _Surga?" ujar Sasuke dalam. "Bagaimana dengan neraka?"_

 _Ino mengerjapkan matanya sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menggeram dengan tatapan membunuh pada makhluk raksasa yang ada di hadapan mereka._

 _Ino bisa merasakan suatu emosi. Memang, selama ini ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dalam perjalanan Sasuke. Ia tak tahu rintangan apa saja yang sudah dihadapi pemuda itu. Ia hanya tahu satu hal._

 _Tangan Ino perlahan terangkat dan kemudian menepuk punggung Sasuke._

" _Surga menurutku," ujar Ino dengan senyum riang, "melihat keberadaanmu di sini—membantu kami. Berusaha bersama untuk meraih kemenangan. Maka, seandainya aku terbunuh di sini pun, aku sudah puas melihat surga sementara ini."_

 _Sasuke mengernyitkan alis._

" _Tapi, seandainya takdir kita sebagai shinobi adalah melihat neraka, asalkan aku melihat neraka yang sama denganmu, aku tak keberatan."_

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ino meloncat menjauhi Sasuke yang mendadak termenung. Ketegangan pemuda itu sesaat mereda. Ia tahu selama ini Yamanaka Ino adalah salah satu dari sekian perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya. Namun, ia baru tahu seberapa besar dukungan perempuan itu padanya. Gadis itu tak setitik pun menyimpan agenda rahasia mengenai dirinya. Ia seolah tak peduli dengan jalan yang telah ditempuh Sasuke._

 _Cinta buta?_

 _Sasuke pun buta. Ia tidak tahu hal yang Ino ketahui: Ino sungguh-sungguh mengenai perasaannya terhadap sang pewaris Uchiha._

 _Selama ini, ia hanya melihat Sakura dan Karin sebagai perempuan terdekatnya. Kalau—seandainya—jika perang ini sudah usai dengan kemenangan mereka, bolehkah Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan itu satu kali lagi?_

"Pernahkah kau melihat surga?

—Pernahkah kau melihat surga sementara selama ini kau terus dikelilingi suasana neraka?"

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

Pencarianku terhadap Karin menemui jalan buntu. Meskipun demikian, beberapa saat sebelumnya, aku sudah sempat mengirim surat pada Konoha yang menyatakan hasil temuan dan kecurigaanku. Balasan yang datang tak sebagaimana yang kuharapkan. Bukan Kakashi yang mengirim surat: Sakura.

Dalam surat yang ditulis dengan cukup panjang itu, ia mencurahkan perasaan dan harapannya untuk bisa segera bertemu denganku di samping menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai pengejaran terhadap tim Taka.

Sakura ingin agar aku segera pulang; atas perintah Kakashi sekaligus untuk kepentingannya pribadi.

Pulang? Sementara aku belum mendapat apa-apa.

Pulang?

Bukankah ada alasan lain untuk pulang?

Aku melipat rapi surat dari Sakura. Mataku yang kini sudah berlainan wujud dan warna menatap langit biru dari celah-celah pepohonan yang tinggi besar—rasanya terkadang tidak nyaman melihat dengan kedua mata seperti ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Warna biru langit yang sedikit dihasi warna hijau dedaunan. Warna yang seolah menyatu dalam pandanganku. Cuaca cerah—sedikit menyilaukan. Refleks, mataku pun menyipit.

Helaan napas panjang keluar tanpa bisa kucegah.

Begitu surat dari Sakura telah kumasukkan ke dalam tasku, kakiku kembali melangkah. Berputar arah. Mundur sejenak dari pengejaran yang masih belum pasti.

Mungkin ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat dan melihat kembali hal lama yang sudah kutinggalkan.

.

.

.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

.

Aku terkesiap. Tubuhku seolah berat melangkah. Aku tak ingin memercayai mataku. Selama beberapa saat, aku berdiri dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalaku.

Sosok di depan gerbang itu bergerak menjauh. Jika aku tak cepat memutuskan, aku akan kehilangan jejaknya! Karena itulah, seolah rem di dalam diriku akhirnya terangkat, aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa menemukan sosoknya di depan gerbang masuk desa. Awalnya, aku hanya merasa mengenali sebuah _chakra_ yang sudah lama tak kurasakan—sama seperti yang kurasakan tadi malam. Namun, kemarin tak kugubris karena satu dan lain hal.

Masih terlalu pagi—baru sekitar pukul lima kala itu, tapi aku memang biasa bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan keperluan toko bungaku. Saat kakiku akhirnya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menelusuri pemilik _chakra_ , mataku disuguhi pemandangan yang sama sekali tak kusangka!

Oh! Harusnya aku sudah mengira. Bukankah saat kemarin aku bertemu Sakura saat ia akan pulang dari rumah sakit, ia terlihat begitu bahagia? Seolah kemurungannya selama ini, terhapus begitu saja? Dan ia tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, sahabatnya ini! _Ano onna—_ perempuan itu _!_

Aku melewati pintu gerbang bertuliskan A dan N (dalam _hiragana_ ) dalam sekejap. Beberapa meter di depan gerbang tersebut, aku langsung berseru,

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Dia berhenti. Dia menoleh.

Dia di sana. Dia di hadapanku.

Surga? Bukan. Ini masih di depan gerbang Konoha.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

Gadis di hadapanku masih terlihat terkejut. Mata biru kehijauannya terlihat membesar. Ia sudah hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata, tapi kulihat ia segera menelannya kembali dan menggantinya dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Senyum lebar yang sama dengan yang biasa kulihat.

"Kau baru datang?"

"Aku sudah akan pergi lagi," jawabku segera.

Ekspresi wajah Ino terlihat sangat lucu kala itu. Ia sedikit merengut tidak senang.

"Maksudmu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh.

"Aku sudah tak ada urusan di sini."

Keningnya berkedut. Lalu seulas senyum sinis terpampang di wajahnya. Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku, ia kemudian berkata,

"Begitu. Kau sampai kemarin malam, ya? Menghadap Hokage lalu bermalam di rumah Sakura, mungkin? Lalu sekarang, sebelum banyak orang terbangun, kau memutuskan untuk segera pergi."

Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Mudah saja. Sebetulnya kemarin aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ seperti yang kaumiliki Sasuke- _kun_ ," jelasnya sambil tersenyum dengan alis yang terangkat. "Tapi karena aku terlalu lelah, aku—"

"Bukan."

"Hah?"

"Bukan karena kau terlalu lelah, 'kan?"

Gurat kegelisahan tampak di wajahnya. Kali ini, akulah yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Tipis—mungkin terlihat sedikit sinis.

"Karena laki-laki yang mirip denganku itu," lanjutku. "Sakura bilang, kalian berpacaran? Tentu kemarin malam pun kau tengah bersamanya, bukan?"

Ino tak serta-merta menjawab. Pandangannya sama sekali tak teralihkan dariku, tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Kami bertukar pandang seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Matahari akan semakin tinggi. Aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi di sini.

"Aku—"

"—Karena aku sudah melihatnya," ujar Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Aku melihatmu dan kebersamaanmu dengan Sakura. Aku hanya akan jadi antagonis jika aku memaksa untuk masuk. Dan untukmu sendiri—tentu itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Lidahku kelu. Apa yang kupertahankan? Kenapa aku tidak ingin mendebat?

Ino tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku terdiam sebelum akhirnya memberikannya sebuah jawaban dengan gelengan kepala. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan.

"Bagi penghuni neraka, tak terjerumus lebih dalam sudah merupakan sebuah hadiah," ujarku. "Aku tak perlu melihat surga."

"Sasu—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Lalu, sekali lagi, aku pun meninggalkannya dalam diam. Aku masih memiliki misi yang menanti untuk diselesaikan.

Dan jika ia terus terikat padaku, pada akhirnya yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah kelamnya neraka.

.

.

.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

.

Melihat punggungnya yang bergerak menjauh, mendadak mataku terasa buram. Pada akhirnya, sosoknya tak lagi terlihat di hadapanku.

Di tempatku berdiri, beberapa tetes air mata kembali tumpah. Aku tak mengerti. Apa ini rasa haru karena ia masih mengingat kata-kataku mengenai surga—atau ini adalah kesedihan dan luka lama yang kembali menganga hingga menimbulkan perih dan rasa tak berdaya?

Atau mungkin pula keduanya?

Yang bisa kusimpulkan segera adalah bahwa ini merupakan perpisahan selamanya.

Bukan. Bukankah sejak dahulu pun, aku sudah memilih untuk menapaki jalur yang berbeda?

Air mata ini hanya merajuk sesaat karena disuguhi kenangan lama dan harapan-harapan tak nyata. Sebuah drama beberapa menit karena aku sempat lupa pada keputusan yang telah kubuat di hari lama.

Namun, perasaanku tetap tak berubah. Doaku untuknya tetap sama.

"Semoga kau berbahagia," bisikku pada udara kosong.

Setelah aku menarik napas panjang dan dalam, akhirnya aku pun bisa kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

.

 _Semoga kau berbahagia dengannya, Ino._

 _Surgamu yang baru. Lihatlah dia baik-baik._

.

.

.

 _ *******_ _ **終わり**_ _ *******_

* * *

Spesial fict buat **DeeValerya** karena saya lelah ditagih (?) X'D

Maaf yak, fict singkat aja. SasuIno nge-angst pula. Tapi moga-moga cukup memuaskanlah, ya? Maaf untuk segala keanehan yang ada. Jangan kejar saya (?) / _plak_ /

Nah, udahan dulu ah cuap-cuapnya. Sekarang giliran _reader_ sekalian untuk cuap-cuap. Sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_!

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
